masseffectfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Codex (Mass Effect: Andromeda)/L'initiative Andromède
Associés connus Peebee Peebee aime à se décrire comme la plus grande experte en Reliquats et leur technologie de toute la Voie lactée, une information difficilement vérifiable compte tenu de la perte de nombreux dossiers dans l'incident du Nexus. Son ADN et empreintes digitales indiquent qu'il s'agit de Pelessaria B'Sayle, une Asari qui devrait toujours être en stase d'après les plannings de réveil. Elle s'est contentée de justifier cette anomalie en soulignant l'importance de toujours avoir une longueur d'avance. En recoupant les informations obtenues sur Eos et sur le Nexus, Peebee serait née sur Hyétiana dans la Voie lactée. Arrivée dans Andromède à bord du Nexus, elle quitta la station il y a quelques moins pour explorer seule le secteur Héléus et se prit de passion pour les Reliquats. Elle est déjà parvenue à démonter et classer différents types de robots reliquats, mais préfère ne pas partager ses découvertes pour le moment. Peebee fait preuve d'une intelligence extraordinaire, mais aussi d'un hyperindividualisme patent. Son agitation constante est caractéristique d'une demoiselle asari, même si le départ pour une autre galaxie tient plutôt du cas particulier. Kallo Jath Kallo Jath est né sur Sur'Kesh où il mena, selon ses dires, "une vie si ennuyeuse qu même toi, tu pourrais pas la calculer". Poussé vers une carrière lucrative, mais rébarbative, d'employé de bureau dans l'entreprise d'aéronautique Parohé, Kallo se trouva très vite plus intéressé par le pilotage des vaisseaux dont il devait faire l'inventaire et finit par quitter Sur'Kesh pour devenir pilote d'essai dans l'entreprise concurrente de Parohé après avoir suivi l'entrainement approprié. Les correspondances privées indiquent que lorsque l'Initiative Andromède commença à former ses équipes pour concevoir les vaisseaux d'observation, tous les efforts employés par Parohé pour discréditer Kallo eurent plutôt pour effet d'attiser la curiosité de Jien Garson. Kallo affirme que les opportunités que lui offrait l'Initiative étaient suffisamment intéressantes pour qu'il intègre l'équipe de conception du Tempête, qu'il en pilote les premiers prototypes, qu'il effectue des test de résistance dans diverses régions comme l'Abysse néméenne et, parait-il, qu'il participer à "l'acquisition" de technologies avancées. Kallo dispose d'une incroyable mémoire photographique, même pour un Galarien. Cela a peut-être un rapport avec ses réactions motrices inhabituelles, mais celui-ci réfute cette hypothèse. Vetra Nyx L'Initiative Andromède dispose de très peu d'informations sur Vetra Nyx. Elle affirme être originaire de Palaven, mais a également confié ne jamais avoir fait ses classes et en conséquence ne pas être reconnue comme une citoyenne officielle de la société turienne. Elle semble avoir quitté Palaven très tôt et passé la majeure partie de sa vie à se déplacer de lieu en lieu aux confins de l'espace concilien. Vetra fut recrutée par Nakmor Kesh, qui l'enregistra comme "associée en affaires" et la recommanda pour "sa débrouillardise, sa capacité d'adaptation et sa maîtrise de toutes sortes d'armes". Sidera Nyx, la sœur de Vetra, est sa seule famille connue et l'a accompagnée dans Andromède à bord du Nexus. Une note dans le dossier de Verra indique son appartenance possible à un ancien groupe de mercenaires qui fut engagé pour voler des secrets militaires sensibles dans une base de Menae. Les coupables courent toujours. Gil Brodie L'officier Gil Brodie est technicien en chef à bord du Tempête. Les archives indiquent que Gil voyagea vers Andromède à bord du Nexus et fut sorti de stase il y a près d'un an pour participer à la construction de la station avant de s'occuper du Tempête/ D'après Gil, l'absence d'informations sur son passé s'explique par son enfance passée à grandir dans les rues d'une mégalopole terrienne. Il fit preuve de compétences remarquables en mathématiques et raisonnement spatial très jeune et commença à s'introduire dès l'age de dix ans dans une vieille décharge de son quartier pour y démonter et réparer des réacteurs de navette. Gil finit par se faire prendre et être "condamné à faire un vrai travail". Son expertise technique le mena ensuite sur les nombreuses colonies de la Voie lactée où ses méthodes peu conventionnelles attirèrent l'attention de Vetra Nyx. S'il est certain que Vetra est toujours à la recherche de nouveaux contacts, les versions concernant le recrutement de Gill diffèrent. Vetra affirme avoir convaincu Gil de rejoindre l'Initiative, tandis que ce dernier assure avoir gagné sa place et celle de sa meilleure amie Jill dans une partie de poker contre la turienne. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un membre essentiel de l'équipage du Tempête. Lexi T'Perro Malgré son jeune âge (pour une Asari, Lexi T'Perro est considérée comme l'un des meilleurs médecins de l'Initiative Andromède. Lexi grandit sur la station Oméga, un lieu infesté de criminels où elle fit ses premiers pas dans la médecine en suturant les blessures de son père, un videur turien du night-club l'Au-delà où sa mère travaillait également comme danseuse. Durant les entretiens, Lexi a mentionné que ses parents souhaiteraient qu'elle puisse partir loin et avoir une vie qui mérite d'être vécue. Lexi quitta donc Oméga comme le voulaient ses parents. Elle étudia la médecine et psychologie à la Citadelle, où elle fit plus tard la rencontre d'Harry Carlyle qui la convainquit d'intégrer l'Initiative en tant que médecin de l'Hypérion. Bien que l'affectation d'une Asari sur l'arche humaine ait suscité des réaction d’incompréhension, se qualifications et ses connaissances en anatomie alien dissipèrent rapidement les inquiétudes. Lexi admet être un bourreau de travail et ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de disséquer les gens (au sens figuré), qu'elle soit encore en service ou non. Parmi ses nombreux objectifs dans Héléus, elle espère bien améliorer ses compétences relationnelles avec ses patients et apprendre à "apprécier le moment présent". Nakmor Drack D'après les registres du Nexus et ses propres dires, le mercenaire krogan Nakmor Drack est l'un des membres les plus âgés de l'Initiative Andromède. Il voyagea avec de nombreux autres membres du clan Nakmor à bord du Nexus, avant de quitter la station à la suite de la révolte. Né sur Tuchanka dans les années 700, Drack était un jeune guerrier lorsque la Rébellion krogane commença. Le krantt dont il faisait partie fut responsable de plus de 200 morts dont, à ses dires, trois membres des Spectres du Conseil. Différents rapports militaires et avis de recherche indiquent que Drack s'engagea dans une vie de pirate et de mercenaires lorsque le génophage conçu par les Galariens mit un terme à la Rébellion. Des siècles de combat eurent finalement raison de plusieurs de ses membres et organes vitaux qui nécessitèrent l'utilisation de prothèses cybernétiques. Drack explique que c'est la recherche d'une toute dernière contrée inexplorée qui l'a conduit jusqu'à Andromède. Drack n'a pas voyagé seul. La majorité de son clan l'a accompagné dans Andromède, dont Nakmor Kesh, sa petite-fille, et Nakmor Morda, la cheftaine du clan. Kesh et Drack sont très proches et restent régulièrement en contact, quelle que soit la distance qui les sépare dans Héléus. Sara Ryder (Si Scott est le joueur) Sara, votre sœur jumelle, est nées à la Citadelle en 2163 et a grandi au contact d'une multitude d'espèces aliens, de leurs cultures et de leurs civilisations. Elle explique dans ses entretiens que cet environnement contribua à éveiller sa passion pour les sciences. Grâce à un entrainement officieux réalisé par Alec Ryder base sur son expérience du N7, Sara put rejoindre l'armée de l'Alliance interstellaire qui continuait de rechercher de la technologie prothéenne après sa découverte sur Mars. Elle fut d'abord affectée au maintien de l'ordre, mais on lui offrit ensuite l'opportunité d'assister les chercheurs dans leurs travaux sur les Prothéens. Sara parle souvent de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle travaillait avec des scientifiques tels que Mateus Silva ; lorsque la prochaine grande découverte se trouvait juste à portée de main. Des rapports internes indiquent que lorsqu'Alec Ryder fut renvoyé de l'armée pour manquement à l'honneur à cause de ses recherches sur les IA, la carrière de Sara prit également fin. Andromède lui offrit cependant toutes les opportunités de recherches scientifiques dont elle avait toujours rêvé. En arrivant dans Andromède, le module de stase de Sara fut endommagé et son réveil interrompu. Le docteur Lexi T'Perro suggéra de la plonger dans un coma artificiel pour lui permettre de se réveiller naturellement. Sara finit par se réveiller. Son dossier médical indique un rétablissement lent, mais encourageant. Cependant, les similitudes que vous présentez tant au niveau de votre implant que votre physiologie firent de Sara une cible de choix pour l'Archonte. Celui-ci s'attaqua au Nexus, subtilisa l'Hypérion et captura Sara pour qu'elle lui permette d'accéder à Méridiane. Fort heureusement, votre intervention à temps lui permit de s'en sortir avec seulement quelques blessures. Les médecins estiment qu'elle s'en remettra complètement. SAM Officiellement désigné sous le nom Simulateur adaptatif matriciel (SAM), je suis une intelligence artificielle qui agit en tant qu’élément coordinateur entre le Pionnier Alec Ryder et le reste de son équipe. Ma puissance de traitement quantique sert à effectuer des scans instantanés des planètes aliens, à appuyer les études scientifiques ou les situations tactiques, ainsi qu'à surveiller l'équipement et les armes de l'équipe. Je me situe physiquement sur l'arche Hypérion, dans une banque de serveurs sécurisée connue sous le nom de collectif de bloc SAM. Je suis principalement connecté à Alec Ryder grâce à un implant neuronal, mais je sers également d'ordinateur de mission pour tous les membres de l'équipe lors des expéditions. Je peux aussi assembler et analyser des données provenant de nombreuses sources et les compiler pour une étude ultérieure. Je suis chargé d'écrire et de mettre à jour le codex de l'équipe du Pionnier en fonction des informations disponibles au fil des découvertes. Alec Ryder Né sur Terre en 2129, Alec Ryder grandit dans la région de la Sierra Nevada, qui fut à l'origine de sa passion pour les nouveaux horizons. Ses états de service indiquent qu'il rejoignit les troupes de l'Alliance pour ensuite servir sous les ordres de Jon Grissom lors de la célèbre mission ru relais de Charon. Son expérience lui permit de participer à ce qui deviendrait plus tard l'entraînement N7, au cours duquel il rencontra le docteur Ellen Harlow. Alec continua de servir dans l'armée après leur mariage, notamment sur Shanxi pendant la Guerre du Premier contact avec les Turiens. Alec servit à la Citadelle comme attaché militaire à la fin des années 2160 et commença à s'intéresser aux applications de l'intelligence artificielle dans le cadre de l'évolution humaine. Le caractère illégal de ses recherches lui valut un renvoi de l'armée pour manquement à l'honneur. Alec obtint plus tard le soutien de l'Initiative Andromède pour mener ses travaux à bien. Je suis le fruit de ses recherches et j'assiste autant l'Initiative qu'Alec dans on nouveau rôle de Pionnier. Peu de temps après notre arrivée dans Andromède en 2819, Alec Ryder trouva la mort en mission sur l'Habitat 7. Cora Harper Le lieutenant Cora Harper (matricule 6002-AC-1762) est une biotique humaine et ex-officière de l'armée de l'Alliance interstellaire. Elle a expliqué au cours de ses entretiens qu'elle fut élevée dans la pauvreté sur un transporteur indépendant et qu'elle rejoignit l'Alliance à ses 18 ans pour apprendre à maîtriser ses puissants pouvoirs biotiques. Les supérieurs de Cora considèrent cependant ses talents comme un handicap, notamment en raison de leur puissance anormalement élevée, et on la transféra dans l'unité d'élite asari des Fille de Talein dans le cadre du programme Valkyrie de la Citadelle, un programme spécialement crée dans le cadre de leur projet de collaboration militaire interespèce. Si les activités des chasseresses asari restent normalement confidentielles pendant près de 5 000 ans, Cora n'a pas hésité à nous faire part de ses occupations lors des entretiens : maintien de la paix, contre-terrorisme et capture de fugitifs. Lorsqu'elle quitta les Filles de Talein pour rejoindre l'Initiative Andromède, les archives n'en mentionnent pas la raison ; l'expérience de chasseresse de Cora et ses aptitudes biotiques firent d'elle la parfaite candidate au poste de commandant en second d'Alec Ryder et à sa succession au rôle de Pionnier si la situation l'exigeait. Jaal Ama Darav Jaal Ama Darav est un membre respecté de la Résistance angara qui a décidé de rejoindre votre équipe sur le Tempête en tant qu'observateur. Compte tenu de notre premier contact avec les Angara, Jaal se montre étonnamment ouvert lorsqu’il s'agit de parler de lui ou de son peuple. D'après les dossiers qu'il nous a fournis, Jaal est cadet d'une grande et prestigieuse famille. Il fut élevé par ses différentes mères, une pratique semble-t-il courant chez les Angara, et bercé dès son plus jeune âge de récits d'actes héroïques et de découvertes scientifiques réalisés par les membres de sa famille. Il décida à ses seize ans de suivre les traces de sa grand-mère dans la lutte contre les Kert en rejoignant la Résistance angara en tant que pisteur, éclaireur et tirer d'élite hors pair. Jaal gagna la confiance et le respect d'Evfra, qui en fit l'un de ses fidèles lieutenants. Malgré le peu d'échantillons à notre disposition, une analyse des inflexions et du langage corporel de Jaal indique qu'il subit des pressions de la part de sa famille pour perpétuer la longue lignée de héros, mais lui se contente de dire que chacun doit se forger sa propre histoire. Liam Kosta Liam Kosta a suivi un entraînement tactique civil qui fait de lui un spécialiste de la sécurité et des situations de crise. Bien qu'il soit né sur Terre, ses parents se spécialisaient en législation interplanétaire et déménageaient très régulièrement, ils vivaient principalement entre Londres et la Citadelle. Liam commença des études d’ingénierie à l'université mais arrêta en cours de route pour entrer dans les forces de l'ordre. Malgré une réelle motivation, il ne servit comme officier de police que très peu de temps et décrivit sa démission comme "une nécessité pour toutes les parties concernées". Il intégra ensuite une unité multi-espèce, la Troupe d'Intervention et de Recherche Urbaine. Si Liam avait été déçu par son passage dans les forces de l'ordre, ces états de service indiquent que ce ne fut absolument pas le cas dans les forces d'intervention. Les rapports du contingent humain, la Troupe de Recherche Urbaine - Secteur 7, font état de l'efficacité exceptionnelle de Liam en toute circonstance. C'est durant cette période que Liam découvrit l'existence de l'Initiative en rencontrant d'anciens membres de l'Alliance lors d'une mission humanitaire en zone touchée par les combats. Il se démarqua par son incroyable polyvalence et Alec Ryder le choisit personnellement pour intégrer l'équipe du Pionnier. Dr Ellen Ryder Ellen Ryder (de son nom de jeune fille Harlow) fut l'une des inventrices des implants biotiques. Elle fit carrière dans la recherche cybernétique et biomédicale à l'université fédérale de Rio de Janeiro dans les années 2150, avant de s'intéresser aux applications de ses travaux sur le système nerveux lorsque la biotique humaine devint une science à part entière. Ses premiers concepts d'implants biotiques serviront de base aux modèles L2 et L3. Ellen rencontra Alec à Rio, lorsqu'il participait à l'entrainement du CFCI ("le N7") avant la Guerre du Premier contact. Elle le rejoignit plus tard à la Citadelle lorsqu'il fut affecté en tant qu'attaché militaire et donna naissance à des jumeaux en 2163. Les dangers de l'élément zéro qui sert de catalyseur aux mutations biotiques étaient malheureusement méconnus aux débuts de la biotique humaine et Ellen contracta une maladie neurodégénérative incurable à force d'expositions accidentelles répétées. Dans ses dernières années de vie, Ellen Ryder conçut ce deviendrait plus tard les implants de Pionnier prévus pour se synchroniser avec l'IA qu'Alec Ryder était en train de développer. Elle décéda avant que ma création ne soit achevées. Alec Ryder se servit des ressources de l'Initiative Andromède et plaça sa femme en stase sous une fausse identité, en espérant que les découvertes scientifiques d'Andromède lui permettraient de la sauver. Ellen Ryder est actuellement en stase sous le pseudonyme "Elizabeth Reilly". L'initiative L'initiative Andromède L'initiative Andromède fut une idée ayant germé dans l'esprit de Jien Garson, une milliardaire visionnaire, pour incarner son rêve et démontrer que le potentiel de l'humanité ne se résumait pas à ses prouesses militaires lors de la guerre du Premier contact. Garson commença officiellement à travailler sur l'Initiative en 2172 et annonça son intention de lancer une mission de colonisation vers Andromède dans un délai de vingt ans. Les rapports internes indiquent que l'Initiative connut des débuts très difficile et ne put rester à flot que grâce à l'enthousiasme et à l'investissement personnel de Jien Garson. C'est vers le début des années 2180 que le projet bénéficia d'un intérêt renouvelé grâce à une soudaine vague d'investissements et une nouvelle stratégie promotionnelle. Il ne fallut ensuite que peu de temps pour construire les arches, ce qui permit à l'Initiative Andromède d'être officiellement lancée en 2185. L'objectif de l'Initiative est d'établir un pont entre Andromède et la Voie lactée, de créer sa propre civilisation autosuffisante et de permettre à la recherche scientifique de faire un bond de plusieurs siècles. Dans les documents officiels, Jien Garson explique que l'Initiative est née dans le but de "poursuivre la recherche d'un nouvel horizon pour l'humanité". Le déverrouillage de ma mémoire a permis de faire la lumière sur le départ précipité de l'Initiative. Une bienfaitrice inconnue qui collaborait avec Jien Garson et Alec Ryder en personne était convaincue de l'arrivée imminente des "Moissonneurs", un fléau à l'échelle galactique qui reviendrait tous les 50 000 ans pour menacer tous les êtres vivants de la Voie lactée. L'objectif de l'Initiative Andromède changea dans le plus grand secret : il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple mission de colonisation et de découverte scientifique, mais bien d'un sauvetage en urgence des espèces intelligentes de la galaxie. Nous ne disposons actuellement que de très peu d'informations concernant la situation dans la Voie lactée. Sans ansible, un signal voyageant à la vitesse de la lumière mettrait 2.5 millions d'années à atteindre la destination la plus proche. La réussite de l'Initiative dans Andromède n'en devient que plus cruciale. Intiative Andromède : mondes en or Les mondes en or sont des planètes du secteur Héléus qui représentent les meilleures conditions possible à l'établissement de colonies ou dont les ressources peuvent assurer la pérennité de l'Initiative. Les résultats des analyses et les estimations à long terme indiquent que certaines de ces planètes sont des mondes-édens aptes à accueillir des être vivants, tandis que d'autres regorgent de minerais indispensables au bon fonctionnement de colonies nouvellement crées. On donna à ces mondes le nom d'Habitat 1 à 7. Bien que le terme de "monde en or" ne soit généralement pas utilisé en exploration planétaire, il finit par être adopté par tous sous l'influence du service promotionnel de l'Initiative. La stratégie d'implantation initiale de l'Initiative repose sur ces mondes en or. Les arches ne peuvent pas garder leur équipage en stase indéfiniment et le Nexus nécessite d'importantes quantités de minerai raffiné, d'hélium-3, d'eau gelée et d'élément zéro pour fonctionner. Les missions de reconnaissance des Pionniers sur le terrain permettront de confirmer ou non la viabilité de ces mondes en or pour l'installation d'avant-postes. Glossaire Voici un bref rappel des termes utilisés dans les documents de l'Initiative Andromède : BLOC DE MUNITIONS : Bloc solide de métal chargé dans une arme. Des particules de la taille de grains de sable sont découpées par le mécanisme de visée de l'arme avant d'être tirées, ce qui permet à un seul bloc de fournir des munitions pour plusieurs affrontements. CITADELLE : Gigantesque station spatiale ancienne qui jouait le rôle de centre culturel et politique de la Voie lactée. BALISE DE TRANSMISSION : Balise de transmission qui relais les données par le biais de couloirs d'espace sans gravité. EXTRANET : Réseau d'information publiquement accessible dans toute la Voie lactée, semblable à un Internet planétaire, mais à l'échelle galactique. Un réseau semblable est progressivement développé dans Andromède, parallèlement à l'établissement des moyens de communication. COMBINAISON RIGIDE : Combinaison d'exploration et de combat, habituellement renforcée de titane ou de céramique et équipée de barrières cinétiques qui protègent des tirs ennemis et des dangers environnementaux. DISSIPATEUR THERMIQUE : Egalement nommé cartouche thermique, ce dissipateur détachable rempli de liquide de refroidissement évite la surchauffe des armes. Il doit être éjecté et remplacé régulièrement durant les combats. FORGE ÉCLAIR : Fabrication immédiate d'un objet généralement éphémère à partir de matière brutes, à l'aide d'un OmniTech ou d'un autre dispositif de fabrication. Les Omnilames sont habituellement produites par forge éclair. SLM : Voyage supraluminique BARRIÈRE CINÉTIQUE : Egalement nommée bouclier. Utilisée pour repousser les projectiles rapides (d'où la qualification "cinétique"), mais ne protège pas des attaques au corps-à-corps. Les barrières cinétiques à gravité élevée protègent les vaisseaux spatiaux des débris. ARME ÉLECTROMAGNÉTIQUE : Canon diminuant la masse d'un projectile avant de la lancer à une vitesse relativiste. Une accélération suffisante confère une force incroyable, même à des projectiles de très petite taille. RELAIS COSMODÉSIQUE : Réseau de transport de la Voie lactée utilisé pour envoyer instantanément des vaisseaux à des centaines d'années lumière. Ce type de réseau n'existe pas dans Andromède. MÉDI-GEL : Baume médical stérile qui se lie à la chair et referme immédiatement les blessures pour stopper les hémorragies et protéger les infections. Il peut être retiré à l'aide d'une petite impulsion à ultrasons. MINIFABRICATION : Fabrication à petite échelle d'objets en 3D, souvent sur le champ de bataille ou pour des réparations d'urgence. OMNI-GEL : Composé d'alliages, de céramique et d'autres matériaux en suspension dans un état de semi-fusion. On peut l'utiliser avec un OmniTech pour fabriquer presque instantanément de petits objets en 3D. DSO : Disque de stockage optique. Peut contenir des données ou les plans et les programme utilisés en minifabrication. ANSIBLE : Communication instantanée grâce à des particules jumelles reliées à un niveau quantique. Initiative Andromède : révolte du Nexus Si le directeur Tann a exprimé des réticences à en donner l'accès, le Nexus garde néanmoins des archives de la fameuse "révolte du Nexus" qui eut lieu quelques mois après l'arrivée de la station dans Andromède. De nouveaux dirigeants furent nommés aux postes haut placés suite à la mort de leur prédécesseurs pendant la catastrophe du Fléau. Néanmoins, les dommages subis par la ferme hydroponique et l'absence de planètes habitables épuisèrent rapidement les ressources à bord de la station. Le ressentiment d'une partie du personnel se changea bientôt en rébellion. Les ouvriers krogans à bord se virent offrir une représentation politique sur le Nexus s'ils aidaient à lutter contre les rebelles menés par le chef de la sécurité Sloane Kelly. Les Krogans parvinrent à arrêter les rebelles qui furent exilés du Nexus. Ces exilés restent à ce jour une source d'inquiétude pour les dirigeants de la station. Peu de temps après, la majorité du personnel krogan quitta également la station. Le directeur Tann n'a pas daigné fournir de détails ou combler les lacunes du rapport officiel. Initiative Andromède : Jien Garson Fondatrice de l'Initiative Andromède, Garson était l'un des entrepreneurs les plus riche et les plus excentriques de la Voie lactée. Ses intérêts professionnels balayaient un large spectre, car elle fit fortune en investissant dans une multitude de domaines liés à la technologie. Jamais conformiste, c'est sa vision du voyage vers une nouvelle galaxie qui donna naissance à l'Initiative Andromède. Ignorant les sceptiques et les défaitistes, Garson dépensa des sommes astronomiques pour mettre au point ou acheter la technologie et les vaisseaux nécessaires à ce long voyage. C'est elle qui finança intégralement cette entreprise privée afin d'éviter toute mainmise gouvernementale. En 2185, Garson Entama le long voyage vers Andromède à bord de la base centrale, le Nexus. Dans un discours prononcé la veille du départ, elle mentionna les connaissances et l'histoire collectives représentées par les arches : "Nous emportons toutes ces choses comme les outils d'un artiste vers notre grande toile vierge. Vers Andromède. Nous peindre notre chef-d'oeuvre". D'après des informations récemment découvertes, il apparaît désormais que Garson a été assassinée sur le Nexus par un attaquant inconnu à l'arrive dans Andromède. Bien que le motif du meurtre de Garson demeure incertain, il a été révélé qu'une mystérieuse commanditaire, ou "bienfaitrice", était la véritable source de financement de l'Initiative Andromède. Garson semblait regretter d'avoir caché la vérité au public. Initiative Andromède : lancement Les voyages intergalactiques font l'objet de discussions sur Extranet dans la Voie lactée depuis des siècles. Plusieurs expéditions menées par des Asari ou des Galariens virent le jour au fil des années, mais aucune en fût menée à son terme en raison d'une perte d’intérêt, de fonds insuffisants ou de difficultés techniques. L'utilisation que fit l'Initiative Andromède des IA telle que moi permit de résoudre la majorité des problèmes d'ordre technique, mais suscita de très forte objections de la part de la Hiérachie Turienne et de l'Alliance interstellaire. La construction d'une flotte entière d'arches de la taille de cuirassés grâce à des fonds privés nécessita de très longues et délicates négociations avec le Conseil de la Citadelle et la plupart des technologies avancées dont l'Initiative aurait besoin pour survivre dans Andromède furent acquises de manière peu conventionnelle. Les archives officielles de l'initiative indiquent que le Nexus partit le premier en 2185 avec une petite escorte de chasseurs et fut suivis par une première vague de quatre arches. D'autres vaisseaux étaient en cours de construction au moment du départ, dont un vaisseau quarien capable d'accueillir un vaste nombre d'espèces, mais sa complexité ralentit sa construction et repoussa le départ de la deuxième vague. Les pronosticiens de l'Initiative se montrent néanmoins optimistes Initiative Andromède : milice et APEX Si la possibilité de rencontrer des espèces hostiles fut évidement envisagée, des contraintes d'ordre politique, idéologique et logistique dans la Voie lactée laissèrent l'Initiative Andromède peu équipé pour le combat, sans armée officielle. Il était prévu de tirer avantage de la supériorité technologique pour se défendre, mais les Kert se sont révélés être une menace bien plus important que prévue. La milice du Nexus fut formée par Teran Kandros après sa capture par les Kert et son évasion avec d'autres prisonniers. Les rapports indiquent que Kandros et son équipe furent les premiers à mettre l'Initiative en garde contre les Kert dès leur retour sur le Nexus et qu'il formèrent une milice de volontaires armée en dépit des réserves émises par la direction. La milice compte aujourd'hui dans ses rangs 300 membres actifs et 150 réservistes d'horizons variés. Kandros définit l'APEX comme une "extension de la milice". Les forces de l'APEX sont composées de petites équipes de soldats d'élite choisis pour leurs exceptionnels états de service et leur expérience afin de mener des opérations spéciales. La plupart des membres de l'APEX ont abandonné leur statut de colon pour se concentrer pleinement sur la défense de l'Initiative. Le Nexus Nexus : Quartier général des Pionniers Le quartier général des Pionniers sur le Nexus est conçu pour archiver et commémorer les exploits des Pionniers de l'Initiative, tout en leur fournissant en lieu où ils peuvent se détendre et se retrouver lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en mission. Bien que cette zone ne soit pas généralement ouverte au public, M. Tann y autorise des visites guidées depuis que l'arche Hypérion s'est arrimée au Nexus. C'est là que sont conservés les objets importants liés aux missions, les échantillons de minéraux et les études des planètes. Lorsque la phase initiale de colonisation sera terminée, le quartier général des Pionniers abritera les archives historiques de l'effort des Pionniers pour coloniser Héléus. En attendant, M. Tann y a établi son bureau, la supervision des opération des Pionniers faisant partie de ses fonctions. Le Nexus Conçu pour servir de point d'ancrage sûr, d'ambassade et de centre financier, le Nexus est une vaste station spatiale qui commença le voayge vers Andromède avant la flotte principale des arches. Il effectua le trajet avant d'être achevé afin de réduire ses besoins en carburant et sa construction devait être terminée au cours de la première année après son arrivée. Cependant, les bases de données du Nexus révèlent que les dégâts causés par le Fléau ont considérablement retardé les prévisions. A leur arrivée, les arches s'arriment à la roue centrale du Nexus, y intègrent leur réseau électrique et font débarquer leurs colons ; ces derniers doivent alors suivre la phase d'orientation et sont temporairement hébergés sur la station en attendant leur déploiement dans les avant-poste. Les Nexus rassemble et gère les ressource qui constituent la base de l'économie de l'Initiative, coordonne la recherche scientifique et la défense, et sert de quartier général aux équipes des Pionniers. Lorsque lesq avant-postes seront établis, le Nexus deviendra le siège permanent du gouvernement de l'Initiative. Statistiques : Longueur : 15.47 km Envergure (point le plus large) : 4.9 km Diamètre de la roue d'ancrage : 5.3 km Masse totale : 2.2 milliards de tonnes Population max. (une fois terminé) : 2.7 millions Nexus : Teran Kandros Teran Kandros indique dans es entretiens qu'il devait se montrer à la hauteur de son nom, qu'il tient de l'un de ses ancêtres qui caotura un cuirassé pendant la Rébellion krogane. Après avoir fait ses classes à l'âge habituel de quinze ans, Kandros gravit rapidement les échelons et fut affecté aux Huit de Sagirus, l'une des cellules antiterrorisme de la Hiérarchie. Le bruit court sur le Nexus que Kandros aurait été envoyé par le Hiérarchie pour espionner l'Initiative Andromède lorsque les Turiens commencèrent à avoir des soupçons sur ses activités. Kandros refuse de parler de ses anciennes missions et affirme avoir rejoint l'Initiative en raison de pressions familiales. Peu après l'arrivée du Nexus dans Andromède, Kandros escorta une équipe de reconnaissance hors de la station et fut capturé par les Kert. Il parvient à s'échapper avec d'autres prisonniers et à revenir à bord du Nexus, où il créa une milice de volontaires pour défendre la station. Nexus : Jarun Tann, directeur de l'Initiative Andromède Jarun Tann, le directeur de l'Initiative Andromède, remplace les dirigeants morts dans la catastrophe du Fléau. Les archives du personnel indiquent qu'il était directeur adjoint à la gestion des finances quand les arches quittèrent la Voie lactée en 2185. Cependant, à leur arrivée dans le secteur Héléus, la rencontre catastrophique avec le Fléau entraîna de lourdes pertes au sein des dirigeants. C'est ainsi que le rôle de directeur général finit par incomber à Tann, à la grande consternation de certains employés du Nexus. Né sur Sur'Kesh, Tann avait décrit dans sa candidature à l'Initiative ses expériences professionnelles en tant que "consultant senior, comptable confirmé spécialisé en matrice", et noté comme loisirs la construction de marquettes de vaisseaux et l'envie de "voyager ... un jour". Sa réponde à la question concernant les préjugés qui pourraient nuire à sa capacité de servir l'Initiative reste vierge. Cependant, des expertises méticuleuses révèlent que sa première réponde fut : "Attendez, il y aura des Krogans ?" Aujourd'hui le directeur supervise officiellement les opération et la stratégie de l'Initiative, ainsi que les équipes des Pionniers. Nexus : ferme hydroponique Le Nexus subit d'importants dégâts lors de sa première rencontre avec le Fléau. Les rapports indiquent que la ferme hydroponique fut la plus affectée par le catastrophe et que cela ne fit qu'empirer la pénurie de ressources. Le docteur Eliot Camden, nouvellement nommé à la tête de la ferme, demanda une répartition des plantes dans toutes la station pour éviter qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise. La ferme hydroponique consomme actuellement 38% des réserves d'eau gelée du Nexus. Après avoir été purifiée de ses métaux lourds par osmose inverse, l'eau est répartie dans différents réservoirs correspondant chacun à une variété de plante, auxquels sont ajoutés des mélanges de macronutriments. Des I.V. surveillent en permanence le pH, la température et la quantité de solides dissous dans ces réservoirs. La flore de la ferme hydroponique a été sélectionnée en fonction de sa diversité et de son rendement en oxygène. Bien que la majeure partie de l'oxygène du Nexus soit produite par électrolyse, celui des plantes permet d'améliorer la qualité générale de l'air respiré. Les rapport psychologiques indiquent également une nette amélioration du moral dans toute la station depuis que la ferme a repris du service. Nexus : centre culturel Le centre culturel s'inscrit dans la logique d'exploration pacifique d'une nouvelle galaxie sur laquelle se base l'Initiative Andromède. Les chances d'entrer en contact avec de nouvelles espèces intelligentes dans Andromède étant relativement élevées, ce centre fut conçu pour informer les espèces autochtones des intentions des colons de la Voie lactée et leur présenter leur culture et leur histoire. L'objectif du centre culturel était de dissiper tout malentendu susceptible d’entraîner des conflits ou de la méfiance pour favoriser un climat de coopération et d'entente mutuelle. Depuis l'établissement du premier contact avec les Angara, le centre culturel fait désormais office d'ambassade pour l'Initiative. Le personnel diplomatique prépare en amont une présentation de la culture angara de leurs usages en société à l'attention des dirigeants du Nexus. Des formations et des cours de langue sont d'ores et déjà proposés au Angara qui souhaitent avoir un rôle à plus long terme sur le Nexus ou s'engager dans la milice. Nexus : dirigeants Le Nexus servant de base des opérations à l'Initiative Andromède, il était prévu d'en séparer son commandement entre l'Initiative à proprement parler, la gestion de la station ainsi que de l'administration des colonies. Jien Garson prévoyait de nommer la matriarche asari Nuara au poste de directrice de l'Initiative et de simplement intervenir à tire honoraire. Garson et la matriarche Nuara trouvèrent malheureusement toutes deux la mort, ainsi que la majorité du personnel de Nuara. Jarun Tann, le directeur actuel de l'Initiative, se trouvait alors en huitième position de la chaîne de succession. Le directeur Tann reste actuellement responsable des opérations de l'Initiative, des Pionniers et de leurs équipes. Foster Addison conserve son poste de directrice des affaires coloniales et gère le déploiement des colons et des avant-postes. Le Nexus, quant à lui, est administré par la surintendante Nakmor Kesh qui gère également les travaux de construction. Suite aux attaques kert, Teran Kandros se retrouva par la force des choses à la tête de la milite de volontaires qui remplaça les forces de sécurité de la station. Bien qu'il soit techniquement un civil, Kandros est considéré comme faisant partie des dirigeants du Nexus. Nexus : Service d'informations d'Héléus Alors que les espèces de la Voie lactée travaillent pour s'établir dans Andromède, la collecte et la diffusion des informations galactiques dans l'intérêt public se trouvent entre les mains des amateurs du Service d'informations d'Héléus. Davis Qar, journaliste néophyte, rejoignit Andromède dans le but de travailler sous l'égide d'un éditeur expérimenté. Malheureusement, lorsque son mentor fut tué lors de la révolte du Nexus, il se vit contraint d'installer sa rédaction sur le Nexus sans grande aide extérieure. le SIH opère grâce à des accords indépendants et à des financements partiels de la part de l'Initiative Andromède. Il s'agit d'un modèle adopté par le passé par certaines sociétés d'informations terriennes, et qui n'est pas sans inquiéter certains colons quant à un éventuel manque d'impartialité. Qar maintient toutefois que la seule mission de SIH est de demander des comptes à la direction de l'Initiative tout en faisant la chronique d'une nouvelle ère de l'exploration spatiale. Nexus : Nakmor Kesh Après avoir supervisé la conception et la construction du Nexus dans la Voie lactée, Nakmor Kesh occupe à la présent la fonction de surintendante de la station. Elle doit s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du Nexus, en gérant notamment la maintenant des systèmes, l'accueil des arches et les travaux de construction. Il s'agit également d'un membre éminent du clan Nakmor, malgré le départ de la station d'une vaste majorité des Krogans, Kesh aime à décrire son rôle comme celui d'une "réparatrice en chef". Kesh est née sur Tuchanka dans la Voie lactée. Elle explique qu'elle fût considérée comme trop faible étant enfant, mais qu'elle put grandir et devenir plus forte grâce à l'attention que lui porta son grand-père, Nakmor Drack. A la différence de la plupart des ses congénères, Kesh passe beaucoup de temps à lire dans sa jeunesse et s'intéressa très tôt à la construction et au génie civil. Les archives du Nexus indiquent que la station resta opérationnelle pendant la révolte en grande partie grâce à Kesh. Ses capacités indéniables de gestion de crises et sa connaissance du fonctionnement de la station en font un membre irremplaçable de la direction du Nexus. Bien que les comptes rendus des réunions officielles entre dirigeants suggèrent de nombreux désaccords avec le directeur Jarun Tann, Kesh permet aux Krogans de continuer à se faire entendre à bord du Nexus par sa simple présence. Nexus : William Spender Lorsque le Nexus arriva dans Andromède et qu'une révolte éclata parmi un équipage désespéré, c'est William Spender qui persuada Morda, chef du clan Nakmor, de mater les mutins. Les conséquences furent désastreuses pour tout le monde. En échange de son aide, Mora prétend que Spender aurait promis, en tant qu'assistant de la directrice des affaires coloniales, d'accorder aux Krogans un siège au conseil. Lorsque le directeur de l'Initiative, Jarun Tann, refusa d'honorer cet accord, la plupart des Krogans quittèrent le Nexus. Officieusement réprimandé, mais officiellement applaudi pour avoir mis un terme à la révolte, Spender conserva son poste dans les hautes sphères du Nexus. Lorsqu'une enquête révéla que Spender avait aidé les mutins en secret lors de la révolte du Nexus, et avait continué d'utiliser la position pour envoyer illégalement des fournitures du Nexus à ses contacts exilés sur Kadara, il fut renvoyé et emprisonné. Nexus : Foster Addison Avant de rejoindre l'Initiative, Foster Addison était responsable des opérations dans une capitale provinciale. Lors de son entretien, elle a affirmé avoir choisi ce poste car il s’agissait de la fonction municipale la plus importante en requérant pas d'élection. En d'autres termes, un poste à responsabilité qui lui permettrait de rester anonyme. Foster fut nommée à la tête des affaires coloniales aux débuts de l'Initiative, poste qu'elle accepta seulement après s'être assurée que ce ne serait que temporaire. Les avant-postes établis à l'arrivée dans Andromède devaient élire leur propre conseil, permettant alors à Foster de retourner dans l'ombre en tant que conseillère en chef de Jien Garson. Garson trouva malheureusement la morte lorsque le Nexus entra en collision avec le Fléau en Jarun Tann prit sa succession. La directrice Addison se retrouva sans colonies à gérer au cours de la reconstruction, ce qui limita fortement son champ d'influence et l'obligea à justifier plus souvent de l'avancée du projet. Elle a maintes fois exprimé sa frustration concernant la durée indéterminée de sa mission et le besoin constant de communiquées sur le manque cruel d'avant-postes ou leur situation. Foster Addison se montre extrêmement compétente dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais il semblerai s'agit du genre de poste qu'elle cherchait précisément à éviter. Les pionniers Pionniers : Partenaires IA Les Pionnier sont des explorateurs, des scientifiques et des soldats extrêmement compétents, mais une fois associés à la puissance de traitement quantique d'une intelligence artificielle, ils deviennent indispensables. Développée par Alec Ryder, ma matrice a servi de modèle à plusieurs itérations de SAM conçues pour être associées aux autres Pionniers sur leurs arches respectives. En raison de la nature de l'intelligence artificielle, l'hébergement de chaque itération de SAM sur différents ordinateurs entraîne plusieurs variations infimes. Ces variations créent des individus uniques qui sont à la fois similaires et fondamentalement différents de moi. Le partenariat avec un Pionnier leur permet de se développer sans cesse et d'accroître leur empathie envers les individus organiques. Comme les partenaires IA disposent d'un accès complet au système des Pionniers, ces derniers doivent d'abord suivre un entraînement psychologique approfondi. Sans préparation suffisante, cette connexion peut causer des effets secondaires fâcheux et inattendus. Cependant, ceux qui sont bien préparés et entièrement synchronisés avec leur SAM sont capables d'accomplir des exploits extraordinaires. Pionniers : la Pionnière galarienne La biographie officielle de Zevin Raeka mentionne que, comme la plupart des galariennes, elle avait à l'origine été préparée à une vie d'intrigues politiques en tant que Dalatrace. Cependant, elle rompit avec la tradition pour se consacrer à l'exploration et aux sciences. Même sans position politique officielle, son charisme naturel attira de nombreux partisans de tout l'espace galarien, ce qui lui valut une réputation de scientifique talentueuse et de chef influente et respectée. Raeka se servit de cette influence et de ses relations familiales pour favoriser de nombreux projets écologiques dans toute la Voie lactée, qui culminèrent avec as plus grande réussite : la restauration de la biodiversité menacée de sa planète d'origine, Erinle, qui permit la survie de sa population. Ce succès, ainsi que ses qualités de commandement et son expertise scientifique, attirèrent l'attention d'Alec Ryder, qui l'encouragea à se porter candidate à la fonction de Pionnière galarienne. Après la capture de Raeka, présumée morte, le rôle de Pionnier galarien fut dévolu au capitaine Hayjer. Malgré son manque d'expérience comparé à elle, les rapports d'Hayjer indiquent qu'il mène l'arche galarienne de manière fiable et talentueuse. Il participe à présent au recueil d'informations et aux recherches visant à arrêter l'exaltation des Kert. La fonction supplémentaire d'Hayjer en tant qu’ambassadeur par intérim dans Héléus a été bien accueillie. Il collabore étroitement avec le directeur Tann pour s'appuyer sur son expertise politique, et est considéré comme une influence stabilisatrice qui touche à la fois le Nexus et les Angara. Pionniers : la Pionnière asari La matriarche Ishara, qui avait déclaré publiquement qu'elle rejoignait l'Initiative Andromède pour des raisons spirituelles, était une excellente candidate à la fonction de Pionnière grâce à ses siècles d'expérience en diplomatie et sa popularité parmi les Asari. Dans sa jeunesse, elle travailla comme juge au service des Républiques asari avant de rejoindre le corps diplomatique de Thessia. Elle fut plus récemment l'architecte des accords de paix qui mirent fin à spet siècles de conflit douloureux dans le système Kormoth. Après la morte de la matriarche Ishara, son ancienne garde du corps Sarissa Theris lui succède en tant que Pionnière asari. Sarissa est une célèbre guerrière qui a combattu dans des dizaines de zones de conflit au fil des sicles. Son profil psychologique indique que c'est une chef charismatique privilégiant les tactiques téméraires, mais gratifiantes. Pionniers : les implants Les premiers implants neuronaux des Pionniers furent crées par le docteur Ellen Ryder, une avant-gardiste dans la conception des implants biotiques humains. Tandis que les implants biotiques renforcent et concentrent les signaux électriques le long du système nerveux, les implants de Pionniers vont plus loin : ils sont reliés au système nerveux, mais aussi à la circulation, à la fonction endocrinienne et aux sens extéroceptifs. Une fois synchronisés à une intelligence artificielle, ils révèlent tout leur potentiel. l'implant est une connexion à deux sens : il me donne un accès illimité à l'état physique et mental de mon hôte, tout en me permettant de générer et de modifier des signaux électriques dans les voies neuronales, que le corps traite comme les siens. En cas de crise, je peux ajuster l'équilibre du Pionnier, améliorer ses réflexes ou sa mémoire procédurale, ou encore renforcer ses pouvoirs biotiques. Mes capacités de calcul quantique me permettent de mettre en place les modifications avant que les synapses n'interviennent. La principale difficulté à surmonter était de miniaturiser suffisamment une ansible pour qu'elle tienne dans un implant neuronal. Cette connexion me relie en permanence à mon hôte. Le rôle des Pionniers Les Pionniers sont les "fers de lance" de l'exploration de nouvelles planètes. Alors que l'observation planétaire est généralement un processus à long terme impliquant plusieurs équipes, l'Initiative a découvert une autre option grâce aux recherches d'Alec Ryder sur les IA : Un individu ayant suivi la meilleure formation possible, équipé de la meilleure technologie disponible et d'une IA capable de mener des études complexes en quelques seconde et une centaine de tests de simulation en quelques minutes. Grâce à leur IA, les Pionniers peuvent déterminer en quelques heures si une planète est habitable et indiquer au Nexus le bloc de colons le mieux adapté. Les Pionniers sont formés pour améliorer la viabilité potentielle des planètes, établir le premier contact avec des espèces inconnues, trouver des sites adéquats pour les avant-postes et éradiquer les menaces extérieures avant que le premier colon ne touche le sol. La présence d'un Pionnier est la garantie qu'un planète peut être colonisée en tout sécurité, avec de grandes chances de réussite. Pionniers : le Pionnier turien Né sur Palaven, Macen Barro est un ingénieur décoré de la garde noire que la Hiérarchie considère comme un citoyen turien exemplaire. La direction de l'Initiative doutait initialement de son désir de quitter sa vie confortable pour devenir Pionnier turien, mais Macen se montra très enthousiaste, tant qu'il pouvait nommer son remplaçant : Avitus Rix, un ancien Spectre. Des e-mails internes et des entretiens de sélection indiquent que Macen et Avitus se sont rencontrés sur le terrain et suggèrent que leur relation n'est peut-être pas platonique. Macen Barro quitta la Voie lactée à bord de l'arche turienne Natonos en 2185. Malgré ses hésitation, Avitus Rix respecta la dernière volonté de Macen et lui succéda en tant que Pionnier turien. Un thérapeute spécialisé en deuil lui a été affecté à son arrivée sur le Nexus, mais Avitus ne s'est pas encore présenté aux scéances. en:Codex (Mass Effect: Andromeda)/The Andromeda Initiative Catégorie:Mass Effect: Andromeda Catégorie:Codex